ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Island the Movie: Forest Avengers
Mystic Island the Movie: Forest Avengers is a 2019 animated superhero comedy film made by Village Roadshow and Imagine Pictures. A short (which it would became into a recurring segment in the show) title The Cat and The Tanuki is shown before the film. It came out July 12, 2019. Plot Cast * Kate Micucci as Ivana/Wonder Dog * Colleen Villard as Noreen/AquaOtter * James Arnold Taylor as Sven/Slasher Ferret * Charlie Adler as Dudley/Skunk Brawler * Kyle Hebert as Kaabo/Bearcat Man * Josh Gad as Ace/Windmink * Dove Cameron as Jinx/Shadow Cat * Stacey Gordon as Mary/Gem Ninja * Ashleigh Ball as Terry/Fire Prince * Allison Viktorin as Viola/Laserlight * Matthew Lillard as Norden/Sneaky Bandit * Krystal Meadows as Scarlett/Magical Loon Girl * Erica Lindbeck as Nicky/Antelope Woman. In the middle of the movie, She becomes a Peryton. * Aleks Le as Brody/Royalcock. * Wendee Lee as Kairavi * Julie Kliewer as Judith, A lavender binturong and is the daughter of Kaabo and Kairavi. * Hynden Walch as Johan, A light blue binturong and is the son of of Kaabo and Kairavi. * TBA as Muskus * TBA as Trini * TBA as Victor * TBA as Mali * TBA as Ceasar * TBA as Marie * TBA as Marshall * TBA as Maximus * TBA as Madora * TBA as Mimsy * Various actors as Mini Muskrats * TBA as Ursaus, A grizzly bear. * TBA as Serena, A meerkat who is one of Sven's fans at school. * TBA as Riley, A capybara. * TBA as Addison, An ocelot. * TBA as Jamie, A fox * Shane Dawson as Powder, A Chinese Crested Dog and leader. * Brian Hull as Quilter, A porcupine and Powder's partner. * Caroline Botelho as Heatherly * Anna Brisbin as Glide, A flying squirrel. * TBA as Xinxiu Long/Queen Scales * TBA as Artace/Fluff Boy * Bryce Papenbrook as Basil/Jet Guinea Pig * TBA as Pashmina/Lemur Girl * Allison Brie as Yolanda, A platypus from Powder's group. * TBA as Jill, A ring tailed lemur who is Yolanda's best friend and part of Powder's group. She's Pashmina's cousin. * TBA as Crazy * TBA as Olly * TBA as Zelda * TBA as Grace * TBA as Raz * TBA as Jenny * TBA as Layla * TBA as Pookie * TBA as Queen Silva, A forest sprite and mother of all the forest sprites. * TBA as King Pax, A forest sprite and father of all the forest spirits. * Haley Joel Osment as Muta, A white creature who wants to be a forest sprite. * Ryan Reynolds as Skah, A hyena from a tribe with an attitude of Deadpool. * Julie Andrews as Mrs. Gran * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Grump * Andrew Bowen as Lo Lo, A clark's grebe who is Scarlett's friend from Minnesota. * Karen Strassman as Queen Serpent, An evil sea green viper who is Muskus's henchwoman. * Seth MacFarlane as Seth MacBarklane, a dog who makes cameos throughout the film. * Leslie Jones as Wozilda, A crow who is similar to Magica De Spell from DuckTales and is one of Muskus's henchwoman. * Various as other characters Trivia * The film is serves as a parody/tribute to Marvel films. * Jace Norman was originally going to voice Muta but was replaced by Haley Joel Osment due to Kingdom Hearts III. * Stan Lee is seen in various cameos during the film as a rabbit in honor of his death. * It is revealed that Nicky transformed into a Preyton due to Queen Serpent flinging her into the air causing her to change.